Supernatural: Young love
by SupernaturalFanGirls97
Summary: The Winchesters just had moved into the bunker. What would life be like if Dean had a kid since the beginning? Kyle is forced to go to school against his will, and meets a girl who's life he changes forever.
1. Chapter one

**AN: Thank you so much for reading our fanfiction. This our first Supernatural fanfiction, so sorry ahead if it sucks. All of the mistakes are ours. We own nothing, except our own characters. Please comment any suggestions. If you like it please like and follow so we know to continue.**

 **Chapter one**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kyle ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`**

It had been a couple of weeks since the Winchesters moved into the bunker. Dean was sitting at the table, drinking a beer. Sam walks in with his laptop in one hand, a beer in another, and sits down across from his older brother.

"Dean, you do realize that you need to tell him that you enrolled your son into school, he starts tomorrow right?" said Sam, preparing to give Dean, yet another lecture about how to raise his son. Dean sighs, he knew his brother was right.

"I know, I don't want him to be stupid, well, at least any more than he already is." Dean admits.

"HEY! I HEARD THAT!" hollors a male teenager voice from the kitchen. Out walks a sixteen year old with brown hair, shorter on the sides, spiked kinda like his dad's, green eyes, jeans and a t-shirt. Similar to his dad, he was tall and muscular. The boy walks over to dean and tries to steal Dean's beer.

"Oh no you don't." says Dean as he yanks it back.

"Aww man, just one sip?" begs the boy. Dean gives the teen a stern glare.

"No. Sit down, we need to talk."

"Nope. We already had that talk, I'm outa here." The boy says before taking off.

"KYLE JOHN WINCHESTER, GET YOUR ASS BACK OVER HERE NOW!" yells the not so happy dean.

"Yes sir," says Kyle as he sheepishly comes back in and sits down. He did not like it when Dean yelled, it scared him.

"Good. Now that we have the bunker, and a good sturdy home, you are going to school." says Dean.

"What? Why can't I be home schooled, like I always had been?" Kyle questioned shocked and angry.

"Because, I said so, and you need to be around other kids, and get a girl." says Dean.

"I have had plenty of girls, and plus you are the last one that needs to be talking Mr. one nighters." says Kyle.

"Kyle, I was dating your mom. She was killed by the yellow eyed demon. We wanted to have a kid." Dean did not tell his son the whole truth, his mom had died to save Kyle when he was only eleven months and two weeks old, one week shy of his first birthday.

"You actually meant to have me. I am sorry I thought I was the result of a one night stand and then was ditched because she did not want me." Kyle says regretful.

"Yes, now let's get back on topic, you are going to school." says Dean, sternly. He was not fooling around, and Kyle had no choice.

"Fine, but I won't like it."He says while pouting.

"Good you start tomorrow, be up at six thirty."Dean says, he in fact had already enrolled his son at the local high school.

"Six thirty?! Why that early?" Kyles says.

"Because I said so. Now, make sure you have clean clothes, and in the bags by the door are the supplies you will need, along with a back pack.

 _BEEP, BEEP!_ Blares Kyle's alarm at six thirty in the morning. A hand shoots out the pile of blankets, and hits snooze as the attached teenager falls back asleep. Unfortunately for him, Dean walks in, and yanks off the blankets, exposing the boy who was in nothing but his boxers.

"Just ten more minutes, and I am freezing, give me the covers back maniac!" says Kyle sleepy.

"No, get up now. If you are cold, get dressed." dean then leaves the room with's Kyle's blankets, he pauses to turn on the ceiling fan, which is on full blast and the light. Kyle angrily gets up and starts to get dressed. He now officially hates Monday, and school.

Once Kyle was fully dressed, and ready, he and Dean were driving down the road to the school. Obviously, Dean was driving and had his music playing.

"Cheer up son, you may meet a hot girl." Dean says, trying to cheer up the teenage grump next to him. Kyle only glares at his dad, giving a look that could kill.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amanda~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Amanda, a fifteen year old girl who has blonde hair, and blue eyes is wearing a pink blouse and jeans, and was talking to her best friend, Hannah. Her friend has short brown hair, and brown eyes. She is wearing jeans, a camo shirt and cowboy boots.

"Hey, did you hear about the new kid?" Amanda asks her friend.

"Yeah, heard he was home schooled." Hannah says.

"I hope he's hot." amanda giggles.

"You and your boys." Hannah sighs, shaking her head.

"What? I want a boyfriend." Amanda giggles.

"Is that him?" Hannah says pointing to a black 1967 chevy Impala, that is pulling up, and dropping off a grumpy teen.

"I think so, and dang he's hot. I'm going to go say hi." Amanda says ditching her friend for a boy. The blond girl walks over to the new kid, and smiles at him.

"Hi, I'm Amanda." she says. Kyle's mood instantly improves, and he smirks. _Dang she's hot._ He thinks.

"I'm Kyle, mind showing me around?" he says, mildly flirting.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter Two**

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Amanda~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After school, Amanda gets off of the bus and walks home. She waves at her neighbor, Lori, who is sitting on her front porch. She is an older lady, with gray hair that is kept up in a tight bun, and she is always in a black skirt and blouse. She looks like an old business lady, and looks like she is really strict, even though she is like a grandmother to Amanda.

"Hi Miss Lori!" Amanda says, waving to her neighbor.

"Hello Amanda," Lori says, smiling. "Did you have a good day at school?" she asks the girl.

"Yes ma'am, I did. There was a new kid at school, his name is Kyle Winchester, and he is really nice. We may end up being friends."

"That's nice dear." says Lori, smiling on the outside. In the inside she was seething. Winchester, oh how she hated that name. Her, and many other demons hated the three boys. That's right, Lori is a demon.

"I'll see you later Miss Lori." Amanda says as she heads home, not seeing her neighbor go inside. The teen grins when she sees her dad is home. She knows that he is not her real dad, he married her mom when she was seven, and when she was eight, he adopted her. He was there the night her mom was murdered when she was nine. Amanda remembers that night as if it happened yesterday.

 _It was a hot summer day, and her new dad, David knocks on the door, Amanda was playing with her barbies. Arianna has a nice room, filled with all the things a little girl would want. She had rose pink walls, pink bedding with tiny flowers all over it. Next to her bed was a white night stand with a purple clock on it. Across the room was a matching dresser with fairy figurines on top. At the edge of her bed was a toy box, currently open, and toys spilled out all over her floor._

" _Hey Kiddo, do you want to go out for some ice cream?" he asks. Amanda grins up at her dad. David is a tall muscular man with short brown hair, and blue eyes. He was wearing his usual, blue jeans and an old t-shirt._

" _Yeah!" she says excitedly, as she puts on her socks, and her tennis shoes that feature her favorite cartoon character. Once done, they walk outside to David's black GMC pick up truck. He walks with Amanda to the passenger side, and helps her climb into the truck, and making sure she is buckled before going around to the other side and hopping in, and buckling himself in before going to a mom and pop ice cream parlor. It had hardwood floors and blue walls. There was a lady with a blue shirt, white apron and and a name tag that read Sue. David had ordered his favorite, vanilla, while he got Amanda her favorite, chocolate. After they ate their ice cream, her took her shopping and got her a new barbie. When they got close to the house, David called her mom. No answer. He frowned and looked at Amanda as they pulled up into the driveway._

" _Stay in the truck." he says with a firm voice. Something was wrong, he could feel it. His wife always answered her cell phone. Amanda had no idea what was going on as her step dad went inside. While she waited, she played with her new doll. Her dad came out shortly, and was on the phone with someone. He looked paranoid and upset. He went to Amanda, and opened her door._

" _Amanda, I want you to play in the front yard. Stay where I can see you, and do not go inside." he says firmly._

" _Why not daddy?" she asks._

" _Because I said so." he says._

" _Ok daddy," she says before going to play. Before she knew it, cop cars arrived at her house, and Amanda ran to her dad, afraid. "Daddy, what's going on. With a sigh, David took her aside and explained to her that her mom was asleep, and will never wake up again._

Amanda walks in the door and sits at the table and begins her homework. David walks in and stits by her.

"How was school?" he asks, sipping on a glass of water.

"It was good, there was a new kid, his name is Kyle Winchester, he seems nice." Amanda says.

David sets down his glass a little too hard, and starts coughing. A Winchester? Here? David was a small hunter, and only took care of the monsters that appeared near the town. He heard of the Winchesters, the good, and the bad. What he heard, he knew he could trust them. Amanda looks at him with concern as he is having his coughing fit.

"Dad? Are you ok?" Amanda asks David. He nods, gasping as he got his wind back.

"Yeah." he says as soon as he was able to speak. "Amanda, I… know of Kyle's dad and uncle. They are good people. You should try to be Kyle's friend." he says. He knows if she got close to Kyle, the Winchesters would keep her safe should something happen to him.

"Um….., Ok?" Amanda says, weirded out by her dad. At that moment, his phone rings, and he leaves the room. Amanda goes back to her math. She hates math with a passion. As she was putting up her last finished assignment, her dad walks to the door with a few bags. Amanda looks at him sadly.

"Work meeting again?" she asks sadly. She hated when he left, even though he was gone for two days at the most.

"Yeah, I'm sorry kiddo, but I have to go." He says as he hugs her and gives the top of her head a quick kiss. "Miss Lori will come over and cook dinner, please be good for her." he says, knowing she will.

"You know I will Daddy, she's like a grandma to me."

"Ok, I'll call you every night, I will be gone longer than usual." he says as he picks up his bags and walks out the door and gets into his black truck then drives off.

AN: Sorry it took so long to update, I have been busy, and unable to work on the story. I hope you like it.


End file.
